Fallen Idol
by CyberDreamer
Summary: A teenager aspires to be just like Cybersix. Will she take an offer from Von Reichter in order to reach her dreams?
1. A Different Kind Of Hero

**Fallen Idol  
Chapter One: A Different Kind Of Hero  
  
**

There's a reason this is in two parts, mainly because it's two storylines with the same characters, and same ideas. You'll understand once you read throught the story, I imagine... Oh, and Mikae is my permanent fan character: my fandom embodied. I'll have to draw a pic of her sometime and upload it. :) Anyway, enjoy Fallen Idol: Part One.  
  
Black hair, cropped in a boy's cut, fell kamikaze in front of ice blue eyes. A silver chain hung loosely around her neck, framing the black T-shirt with telltale words Ever Vigilant. Khaki pants draped her fine toned legs as she knelt to pick up her bookbag.  
Mikae looked once more over the inside of her locker. Newspaper clippings covered the inside from top to about halfway down the metal sides, all of the same thing, more or less: A shadowy figure leaping across a moon, or a streetlamp, or some other source of illumination. With a smile, she closed the door and turned to run down the hall.  
Mikae! Wait for me!  
She turned around and laughed. Jeremy made a comical sight, his long brown braid flopping uselessly over his shoulders as he attempted to catch up to her, panting. Pant. Pant. _Wheeze_.  
Oh, Jer, when will you EVER learn? You can't catch me, I run for a more pressing matter.  
His expression spoke for his puzzlement.  
Ah, honestly! Mikae dropped her voice to a whisper as she and her friend headed out of the school building.   
...Oh Mikae, not her again.   
I'm telling you, she's the best thing since Underdog!  
Not like Underdog was any good...  
Watch yourself.  
Jeremy laughed and poked Mikae's shoulder. Okay, hotshot, so what's so special about Cybersix? I mean, odds are that Supergirl can kick her butt.  
Mikae tripped Jeremy, his books - and braid - flopping onto the sidewalk. You shouldn't make fun of people's heroes. It's RUDE.  
A lopsided grin looked up at her.   
She frowned. And off Mikae stalked.  
  
Dumping her backpack on the floor of her room, Mikae flopped down at her laptop and signed on to her favorite chatroom: Are They Real?  
  
Superguy85: O Christ, she's back.  
FuhrerMustDie: Who?  
SixKix: Hey guys. Any more news for me?  
Superguy85: Nothing but newspaper clippings over here.  
SevenSiete7: HEY SIX!  
SixKix: Hiya Seven. Superguy, I think I've got a new article about her!  
FuhrerMustDie: Who?  
SixKix: CYBERSIX!  
SevenSiete7: CYBERSIX!  
Superguy85: Uh, joy...  
SixKix: Says here that she's spotted in the slums district of Meridiana. Guess where I'm going tonight?  
SevenSiete7: if only i wasn't rural! i'd come w/ you.  
  
Mikae leaned back, grinning. The buses DID run through the slums, she was sure of it. Cybersix WAS the greatest hero around, and the best part was that she was REAL. And if she had to sit up all night to do it, Mikae was going to get a picture of Cybersix. Maybe even fight off those weird mutant things. MAYBE even save Cybersix's life!  
Wouldn't that be something to tell Jer!  
  
  
Calm down, Data 7, they're just kids. Cybersix hugged her brother and turned off the TV, which had been showing footage of several teens at a dance club.  
_Maybe so, but some of those kids aren't exactly...nice._  
Oh is that what you're worried about? Look, it hasn't happened since that incident. I think perhaps Lucas saved me trouble there, don't you? She smiled at the sleek panther at her side.  
_Boy, sis, you need to be more aware of your surroundings._  
And just because I don't have a panther nose- HEY!  
Data 7 had pounced her to the floor of her apartment and began to lick his paw in satisfaction. _You were saying?_  
Brother dear...  
_Yes?  
_90 pounds of panther flew into the couch. 


	2. A Scream In The Night

**Fallen Idol  
Chapter Two: A Scream In The Night  
  
**

Well well. Two chapters a weekened. I'm really cranking these things out, en't I? Come on, guys, how about some requests? My ideas stink like yesterday's lemon pot pie! ...not that it sounds appetizing in the first place, eh?  
  
Mikae stepped off the bus, glad to be rid of the strange looks from the passengers. There was the usual old man, with a long white beard and few teeth. He had had a gummy look about him that made Mikae very uncomfortable. And of course, there were the two gossipy women, who spent the whole of the ride chatting about whether Tom Cruise would dump Penelope Cruz or not. Mikae was sick of the publicity those two received, and so walking into the quiet air of the slums was a relief.  
She tossed her bangs lightly, well aware that the neighborhood wasn't exactly welcoming. _So...where to look for Cybersix._ An old brick building, though its fire escape was long rusted and falling, still had a iron-grate platform about two stories up. Well, DRAT! Mikae exclaimed, and looked for anything to aid her climb. _What a time to NOT be a superhero_, she thought furiously, and spat on her hands. The fire escape hadn't fallen down all the way. Perhaps, if she was fast, she could get onto the platform.  
Of course, there would be the problem of how to get down, but Mikae really wasn't thinking of it. Certainly there'd be a staircase on the roof, or another escape on the other side of the building. So...up we go! She jumped as high as she could, grabbing the rusted handrails and kicking against the brick. It took several tries, but she pulled herself up onto the platform, gasping for breath as she pulled out her camera. _If THAT'S what being a superhero is like...Cybersix can keep the job!  
  
_ I said I was sorry, Data 7. Cybersix and her brother leaped across the rooftops, searching for a Fixed Idea.  
_Sure, sure, you SAID you were sorry, but your couch isn't comfortable. You should buy a new one._ Data 7 grumbled, and leaped in front of Cybersix. _I'm still tougher than you._  
Right, right, and how do I buy a new couch on Adrian's salary, huh? Hey! Get back here; you're not tougher than me!  
_Two little renegades, leaping on the roofs, one named Data, the other was a doof._  
Oh, that stung...OH! I see one! Cybersix spun in midair and turned around, headed for the Fixed Idea below. I've got you now... However, the mutant was surprisingly quick, and took off on the rooftops himself. Cybersix blinked and jumped after him. Okay, so he's intelligent.  
_I wouldn't say that._  
She shook her head and somersaulted to the next roof, followed closely by Data 7.  
_Show off._  
  
Mikae, meanwhile, was just about ready to call it quits. It was cold, the mosquitos were out, and three gangs had already walked by. Besides, the air was now carrying the strong, delightful scent of raw sewage. Her eyelids were drooping, ready for a good night's sleep, even if SHE wasn't.  
This stinks, she muttered, and packed up her camera. I mean, I brave old guys and gangs, not to mention tetanus-ugh! and spiders, just to get a picture of Cybersix. Just once I'd like to prove to Jer that I am NOT a total ditz. Ooh, I'd like to show him up! She gripped the bars of the fire escape and dug her toes into the brick, edging her way down the wall. Then he'd HAVE to believe me, and stop making fun of me, too. Damn! Mikae had dropped the ground and cut her khakis on a protruding piece of metal. Oh, Mom is going to kill me for that...  
A loud yell came from above her. Mikae looked up and stared in horror at the large, misshapen lump plummeting from the rooftop. She flung herself against the wall, blue eyes wide in shock. _Is that a...OMIGOD!_  
Her scream echoed through the slums.


	3. Twisted Reality

**Fallen Idol  
Chapter Three: Twisted Reality  
  
**

...er, sorry it took so long, loyal readers... And why yes, I'd act like Mikae too.  
  
The blurry lump crashed into the fire escape and managed a belly flop into the pavement with a muffled Mikae's blue eyes were wide as she gasped for breath, staring at the oddly dressed...THING lying at her feet. Gingerly, she prodded it with the toe of her shoe, and gave a small shriek as whatever it was burst into a glow of green light, then disappeared, leaving nothing behind but the mismatched clothes and shoes. And a bit of green SOMETHING peeked out from under the sleeve.  
Mikae knelt down and moved the shirt aside, picked up the vial of strange green stuff. It cast its own glow on her face, brilliant against the dull yellow glow of the streetlight. Mikae looked up as a soft clicking noise pounded on the roofs above her. She tucked the vial quickly behind her and pressed her back to the relative safety of the shadowed bricks.  
Click...click... Down here! A soft voice called out. Mikae shivered and stared upwards.  
  
Cybersix leaped from the roof and effortlessly landed near the remains of the Fixed Idea. Poor devil, she muttered as she kicked lightly at the clothes, overshot his jump. Now...hmm -- where is it?  
Data 7 landed with a thump behind her. _What, not there?_  
A little yelp sounded from one of the shadows. Cybersix looked up, the streetlamp shining across her face for the first time since her landing. There was a hushed, purposeful silence. ...No, it's not there...but it should be. Data 7-  
_In a flash._ The panther leaped into the shadows; there was a scuffling sound and a yell of protest, then -  
WHUMPH. A girl stumbled to her feet, rubbing the back of her neck. Her black hair was mussed, her blue eyes glinting dangerously - but that didn't last long. she exclaimed, breathless. You're...you ARE, aren't you? Oh you must be! Excitement - and a faint green light crossed her face.  
Cybersix tilted her head. Must be whom?  
Ohhhh, Cybersix! Mystery woman of the night, beautiful creation of evil turned good...!  
A smile crossed Cybersix's face. Whoever this girl was, she was obviously not a threat. I'm flattered. Is that what they call me now?  
Well...no, not really. Most people don't think you exist! But I knew different, I did!  
You knew?  
Well you see sooo many pictures where you're just this tiny blur and- The girl whipped out a camera. See? I wanted to prove that-  
Cybersix held up a hand. No pictures. Too many people...looking for me. But you have something I need.  
The girl tilted her head. What...Oh! The vial from whatever the big hairy thing was? Yeah! She opened her right hand, revealing the vial of sustenance.  
Cybersix quickly lifted it from her, opened one of the lids, and deftly drained the glass tube of liquid. Thank you, she said, wiping her mouth lightly, and she turned to leave.  
Don't go! called the girl. I mean...you're like, my hero!  
Cybersix glanced over her shoulder. What's your name?  
Mikae Krubens.  
A smile crossed her face. I'll be in touch. With those parting words, Cybersix leaped into the air, and was gone. The panther, with a last reproachful look at Mikae, followed.  
Mikae waited until they had gone, then she burst out laughing and half-ran, half-skipped to the nearest bus stop. _She'll be in touch, she'll be in touch, hurray for Cybersix! Hurray!_  
  
Mikae, where've you been?  
Sorry mom can't talk gotta get online love you! Mikae dashed upstairs before she could be pinned down by questions, and before her mother could notice the tear in her khakis. Her fingers flew across the keyboard on her laptop, signing on to her Internet service, and the chatroom Are They Real?.  
  
SixKix: I DID IT!  
SevenSiete7: u went 2 the slums? awesome! and?  
Superguy85: Great, more Cybersix news.  
FuhrerMustDie: Superman isn't real. Maybe Cybertwo...whoever...is.  
SixKix: Ok, I'd bite off your head for making fun of her, but I'm too happy!  
SevenSiete7: OMG, did u FIND her?  
SixKix: Even better! I'm about to go home, right, and suddenly this huge THING barrels off the roof! So I'm against the bricks and it hits...and goes POOF, vanishes in green light!  
BabyBlack: ...sounds interesting.  
FuhrerMustDie: Who're you?  
SevenSiete7: OMG! OMG! that is SO kewl! what happened then?  
SixKix: There was this vial of green stuff, and I picked it up, then SHE jumps down! And a panther too!  
SevenSiete7: ohhhh, u are soooooo lucky.  
Superguy85: Green stuff? We call that mold.  
BabyBlack: LOL ;)  
FuhrerMustDie: SUPERMAN ISN'T REAL.  
SevenSiete7: dude, guys, sthu. let the woman speak.  
SixKix: Well, so I'm hiding the vial thing and I musta made a noise, cuz she looked up and the light hit her face. O gosh, she's pretty! Anyway, the panther was talking to her, I guess, and then he-it-pounced on me and shoved me out into the light!  
BabyBlack: Hey, she's pretty? HMU!  
Superguy85: You can't hook up with someone who's not real.  
FuhrerMustDie: Boy howdy, you're outta luck w/ Superman, then, huh?  
SixKix: ROFLMAO!  
SevenSiete7: OMG! LOL!  
SevenSiete7: Neway, what'd she do?  
SixKix: I gave her vial, and she drank the green stuff...she asked me my name and said she'd BE IN TOUCH!  
SevenSiete7: She didn't let u take her pic?  
SixKix: Nah. But I gotta get to bed. Mom'll freak if the light's still on.  
  
Mikae grinned and signed off, flopping back onto her bed. Did SHE ever have a story for Jeremy... _Jeez, what a twisted reality life in Meridiana is._


	4. Believe Me Or Not

**Fallen Idol  
Chapter Four: Believe Me Or Not  
  
**

I know, I'm driving you all nuts because this hasn't been finished. Don't worry, Christmas break will help out, too. As of right now, I have so much choir stuff going on that I don't think I'll EVER have time. ^_^ Oh, and here's your first glimpse of Von Reichter....  
  
Mikae yawned as she slumped against the cold brick steps of Meridiana High. She was extremely tired, and she'd bombed the history test. With crashing colors. 5th period, also known as lunch, was going to serve as a nap.  
HEY HOWDY HEY!  
She started and slammed her elbow against the ground. Ow...dammit, Jer!  
The mocking eyes grinned down at her. Rough night?  
Like you wouldn't believe. Where've you been; I had you down for Missing in Boredom.  
Talking with Mr. Seidelman. Jeremy sat down beside her. I think I need extra credit in his class.  
How do you need extra credit? It's all poetry anyway. Mikae yawned again and rubbed her left eye. she grumbled, extra credit won't help you or me; I'm failing.  
You stay up too late talking about Cybersix.  
She's real, Jeremy, you've seen the news!  
Yeah, right she's real.  
I saw her last night! In the slums.  
Your mommy wouldn't let you out that late, and down there. Heck, that's where the TEACHERS live.  
Mikae smacked his shoulder. Be nice.  
What's that word mean?  
She stretched and stood up, pulling her bookbag onto her back. See you around, okay?  
If I see you first, I'll run, okay?  
  
  
Von Reichter leaned against his hand. A Fixed Idea had reported that there had been a girl with Cybersix just last night. Now, it wasn't that he trusted the worthless, brainless zombies, especially with a story like that, but there was something intriguing about the thought of Cybersix with a partner.  
He shook his head. No, not a partner. She would never agree to that. She was a loner, as she always had been, and she wouldn't change that quickly. But then, who was the girl? I must find out...perhaps I can use her.  
A smile crossed his face.  
  
Cybersix, meanwhile, was tired at the end of a very uneventful day, considering the night she'd previously had. She was resting on her couch, dressed loosely in a robe, almost too tired to slink into her skintight costume. But there was the matter of that girl... There was something strange about her, something not quite soothing. It was as though Mikae wasn't happy with the life she led, and had chosen to dive into the life of a mysterious shadow.  
_Not a healthy habit,_ Cybersix sighed, and rubbed her forehead. _Oh, I really should stop her before she gets any crazy ideas into her head._ With a soft groan of resolution, she donned her costume and plopped her hat onto her head. _Teenagers_, she thought with a laugh, and jumped from her window.  
It wouldn't be too hard to find the girl, or so she hoped. The name Krubens had been listed several times in the Meridiana Directory, and there were only four locations. If the address was even listed, but she wouldn't think that until her options were exhausted. The first location was empty, presumably condemned, while the second was nearly collapsing from the loud party vibrations. Mikae hadn't seemed like the partying type, and she was so utterly devoted that it was unlikely for her to be uncaring of a possible visit. The third address, however, proved very promising.  
Rather than knock on the door (a polite gesture, but not to her liking for the matter at hand), Cybersix circled the small house until a soft blue light caught her eye from the upstairs window. It was obviously a computer screen's glow, and Cybersix leaped up to the roof to peer in through the window. _This gives me a very wrong feeling. I shouldn't be peeping in people's windows at night._  
But Mikae was seated at her computer, excitedly typing away, pausing, then typing again. With her enhanced sight, Cybersix could make out the words on the screen.  
  
Private Msg From Seven7Siete: u think she's coming 2 nite?  
Private Msg To Seven7Siete: Dunno. She might or she might not, but I don't want to miss it.  
  
Cybersix softly tapped on the window. Mikae turned to look, and her eyes widened as a grin took shape. She quickly typed something into the chatroom, then signed off and rushed to the double windows, flinging them open. I just KNEW you'd come tonight!  
Cybersix almost laughed, given what she'd said in the chatroom. Did you?  
Well, I thought so, anyway.  
Why were you hoping to get a picture of me last night?  
You're my hero. And besides, my friend Jeremy doesn't believe you exist, even with all the newspaper headlines.  
So you wanted to prove that I'm real?  
Pretty much, yeah. What was that green stuff?  
Cybersix blinked. _Don't tell her..._ ...Mikae, stay away from things you don't understand. You could get hurt.  
Yeah, what else is new? Mikae crossed her arms. It's not like Meridiana High is a piece of cake or anything.  
_Meridiana- Oh NO! you stupid woman! How could you have forgotten to check the student listings?_ Please, Mikae, I don't want anything to happen to you.  
sighed Mikae, I won't go LOOKING for trouble. But...you'll be okay, right?  
Cybersix smiled, thrown slightly offguard. There's no reason for me to get hurt. But will YOU be okay?  
Yeah, yeah.  
Cybersix leaped from the window.  
Hey, wait a sec-! Mikae clambered out onto the roof. _Just like her to disappear... but at least she exists! Hurray!_ And she headed back inside.  
  
A Type scribbled something down on a notepad, then darted away into the night.


	5. Harmonizing Dischord

**Fallen Idol  
Chapter Five: Harmonizing Dischord  
  
**

Hey, I'm really cranking these out this weekend, aren't I? Anywhoo, you'll notice that this is no longer Part One, mainly because I can't eleborate on certain things as much as I wanted to. You'll just have to settle for long chapters, I guess. If you don't get the title, don't worry. It's a cross between an in-joke and my years of piano playing (and singing). And yes, the first paragraph or so is supposed to be written like that. I'm not a bad writer, at least, not THAT bad.  
  
The Type was nervous.  
The Boss was excited, and that meant he was jumpy, which usually put his clone in a very very angry state. The Type held information for the Boss' eyes only. The clone would want to see the notepad. The Type couldn't let that happen. And he'd most certainly be punished by the clone for that.   
The Type was nervous.  
  
Von Reichter swiveled in his chair. Ah, T-256. Did you follow the Cyber last night?  
Yes, sir.  
And did she visit the alleged girl, as I thought?  
Yes, sir.  
And you marked the address?  
Yes, sir.  
Silence. Well, GIVE IT TO ME.  
The Type fairly dropped the notepad as he handed it over to his creator. Yes, s-sir, he stammered, then ran from the room.  
Von Reichter studied the notepad, which consisted of scribbles and illegible remarks. He boredly turned to the last page and committed the written address to memory. Wonderful... T-45!  
A Techno peered into the doorway.  
Assemble a team of Fixed Ideas. Send them to this address and direct them to kidnap the girl.  
The Techno darted away.  
_If she can be persuaded to become like a Cyber, then I can override her brain patterns... perhaps, perhaps. She may be useful to me in destroying Cybersix. It's a pity, _he mused, _that she will need sustenance, but after all, it's only fair. I wonder, does she know what sustenance is, or does? If not, then it will be that much easier to convince her to join me.  
  
_ Mikae yawned loudly and closed her biology book. Really, I don't see the point of learning what liquid nitrogen does. We learned THAT in sixth grade! she complained aloud. Tossing her pencil onto her desk, she flopped onto her bed (really, just a mattress) sighing. _Tomorrow's Friday, thank goodness. A whole two days of freedom-_  
Her thoughts were cut off as her window imploded, one of the red-eyed mutant creatures crashing into her room. She caught a glimpse of two more outside. W-what do you want? Mikae picked up a book, ready to fling it at the intruder.  
a voice called, and a odd human stumbled through the broken window. Stand back, FI-483, stand back!  
The creature made its way out of the window, leaving the human alone with her.  
I'll kill you, Mikae stated.  
My dear girl, the strange thing said nervously, you'd be making a terrible mistake. You see, I'm not here to kidnap or harm you,  
Then what's the deal with the Bigfoots?  
Hmm? Oh. The Fixed Ideas, that's their proper name, right, and you ought to call them as such.  
Fixed Ideas?  
Yes. They can only take one order, or idea, into their head at one time.  
Oh... so they're not really...natural?  
Goodness, I'd say no. And begging your pardon, miss, but neither am I. I'm what he calls a Type, miss. In fact, it's that unnaturalness which my creator wants to talk to you about.  
Your creator? Mikae was stunned. Why would he - whoever he is - want to talk to me?  
Ah, that's between him and you, miss. I _was_ supposed to kidnap you but I figured I'd be more cordial-like.  
Very thoughtful of you, Mikae snapped languidly, and how am I supposed to meet your creator, assuming I go with you?  
The man's eyes shifted around the room. Begging your pardon again, but my creator says you don't much have a choice. I'm to take you peacefully like or knock you out, but as those Fixed Ideas are rather rough, I suggest you come peacefully. I spect he'll give you your choices once you talk with him.  
Mikae thought a moment. Right, then I'll come peaceably.  
The Type lead her out the broken window, muttering apologies. FI-482, you carry her, and be gentle, if you like!  
A clueless expression remained on the Fixed Idea's face.  
Carry her, you worthless fool!  
The mutant picked Mikae up and held her like a baby.  
Now wait a moment, Mikae protested, how are they going to- The Fixed Ideas, under the Type's direction, began to leap from roof to roof, heading towards the small observatory in the forest. Oof, I'm going to be ill...  
That won't happen if you accept my creator's offer, miss! shouted the Type as he rode the back of a Fixed Idea.  
yelled Mikae over the wind. And who's your creator, then?  
Von Reichter, miss!  
  
Cybersix handed her brother the last of her microwave dinner. You have it, Data 7, I'm not hungry.  
_Well, thanks for the mouthful,_ he seemed to say, rumbling his slight hunger.  
Oh, catch a mouse, she laughed tiredly, and slumped back in her chair. I'm afraid I'm edgy tonight, brother.  
_Why?_  
I wish I could figure out why. There's just some very strange feelings in the air. A clashing of patterns, if you will. Dischord.  
_You and your synonyms. It's probably your indigestion._  
How nice of you, she murmured.  
_Don't go drifting off to sleep. I sense it too. Maybe we should go out again?  
_Oh, not tonight. I'm too tired; I had a long day.  
_Go to bed, then. I'LL finish your dinner and breakfast._  
Cybersix flung a crumpled napkin at the panther. You'll do no such thing, scalawag, now run along home to Julian before he gets into trouble again.  
_Aye aye._ Data 7 nuzzled her shoulder before disappearing out her window.  
Cybersix yawned. _I can't get that feeling to go away.. but he's right, it probably IS my indigestion. Nothing a good night's sleep can't cure; then off to bed with me._


	6. Dealing With The Devil

**Fallen Idol  
Chapter Six: Dealing With The Devil  
  
**

Yep yep yep, I'm working hard! Thanks to all the reviewers who keep me writing. (I live for reviews, so review anything you read.)  
  
Mikae looked around the hallways as the Type led her through the facility. That same green light came from some rooms, others held only computers. Occasionally, she could catch a glimpse of clear tanks, and the strange creatures they held in the green liquid. Growing more apprehensive by the footstep, Mikae was almost too nervous to realize that the Type had stopped in front of an open doorway.  
I'm to leave you here, miss.  
She nodded.  
Oh, and a word of advice, miss?  
  
Don't show him that you're afraid. The Type turned, and the doors slid closed behind him, leaving Mikae alone in a room full of empty tanks. She cleared her throat and absently studied one of them, attempting to calm her heartrate down and to steady her breathing.  
She was too absorbed with her fear to notice the footsteps behind her until someone spoke, almost in her ear. If you find an empty tank that riveting, perhaps you should see the full ones.  
Mikae wheeled around to face the man, shapped oddly and dressed in what could have passed for a Nazi uniform during WWII. His face was mostly shadowed, an eyeglass resting on his left cheek. She blinked; the hair was almost familiar, somehow - _Cybersix! But what does HE have to do with her? Better ask. No, better not._ She tilted her head, waiting for him to speak up again.  
So. I have a proposition for you.  
I'd heard, she responded carefully. What is it?  
You're familiar with someone called Cybersix, aren't you?  
Mikae nodded, surprised at his knowledge. She'd only told Jeremy, and a friend or two online.  
And you've seen her abilities: Incredible leg strength...grace...agility...  
_Who the hell IS this guy?_ Mikae nodded again. What's your point?  
A smile crossed the man's face, a smile that betrayed genius, but also a hint of insanity. I created Cybersix. The sixth out of 5000 failed attempts at a master race.  
...wait, so where are the others?  
Destroyed, in an accident. Cyber 6 is the only one left, except her brother, who has been relocated into a panther's body for...experimental purposes.  
You...you experiment on them?  
Not anymore, my dear girl, though I once had hopes...but never mind. My proposition for you is this. You seem to be interested in the qualities that Cybersix possesses. I can give you those qualities.  
Silence. Mikae was stunned. But you said...failed attempts...  
Ah, but science is always improving. I believe you have the potential to be equal or greater than the sixth Cyber ever was.  
Cyber...so that was the name of...whatever the experiment was?  
Yes, the Cyber Series. Preceded by the Fixed Ideas, Types, and Technos. After the Cyber Series came the Datas and Specials. But, dear girl, with your consent, I believe I can make you the very first Cyber-X.  
...what ARE the Technos, and the Datas and Specials? What's that green liquid? And _who are you_ ?  
Do you accept my offer?  
Mikae hesitated.  
There is enough time before we proceed for me to explain what my creations are. If you accept, you'll get your questions answered.  
...Then I accept.  
  
Von Reichter smiled victoriously as he led Mikae through his complex. You asked what the Technos were. I assume you understand that the Fixed Ideas are the most basic type of lifeform I have created. Their brain capacity is very limited, thus making them very easy to control, and easy to create. However, since they don't have much space to remember much, they cannot fight with anything but brute force. They simply do not understand how to utilize stealth. The Types, meanwhile, are more humanized. They have better memories, but they understand fear, and would prefer to run from the front line rather than fight with strategy. They are used simply to make sure the Fixed Ideas don't run amuck, and they are restricted in brain matter enough that they will not abandon my service.  
Now, the Technos are by far the most human. They are the most advanced creature under my control. They look exactly like humans and are complete in every way, _except_ that they do not possess free will.  
Isn't that barbaric, just a little? Mikae asked timidly.  
Hardly. You see, Fixed Ideas, Types, and Technos can't truthfully imagine a life that they aren't accustomed to. I'd be doing them no favor to set them free.  
  
The Data Series was another of your interests, I recall. All but one were terminated. I attempted to place human intelligence and emotions into panther bodies... however, I realize now that the brain must be created prior to placing it into another vessel. That is why Data 7 is alive; he possesses a pre-created Cyber brain.  
...what number was he?  
29. Killed before his batchmates, sadly, in quite the tragic accident. No matter, he is alive now, and allied with his favorite cybersister...  
What makes the Cybers different from the rest? Mikae looked around her as they walked, nervous. _He still hasn't told me who he is, yet I'm buying everything he says... this is nuts, but...it's kinda tempting. All this stuff about creations and powers and fighting..._  
The Cyber Series were the first experiments. I combined superior physical qualities with a calculating, strategic mind to create them, and it took quite some time, though sustenace - that green liquid' - must have helped. But I'll explain about sustenance later. There were 5000 of them, boys and girls each, and they were raised in different laboratories around the world, all under my orders.  
But they proved too effective. Their minds were too human; they had too many emotions. In the end... Unwilling to reveal the truth about the destruction of the Cybers until the girl, Mikae, was transformed, Von Reichter trailed off, waiting for her to ask the next question.  
Mikae, however, was still lost. HOW exactly did the Cybers die? What'd they do? And how come Cybersix survived? Sensing that these were, however, forbidden questions, she turned her attention to another topic. What are Specials?  
Creations like Technos, only with a few modifications. Their memories and emotions aren't as strong as the Cybers' were, so they are, as a result, more loyal. They possess certain abilities that otherwise would not be suited to humanity.  
Like what?  
One could become a werewolf. Another group were in the shape of gargoyles - though that WAS a special case... (_The goblins were HIS idea?!_ Mikae thought.) ...Another could become invisible. Their abilities depended on the task they needed to perform.  
Then what will I be?  
Shall we find out? Von Reichter gestured at a door, which hissed open to reveal an examining table, computers and monitors, empty tanks and full tanks (all of sustenance), and an assortment of various instruments.  
...before we do this...who are you?  
Von Reichter bowed. Forgetful of me, that. I am Von Reichter, scientist and biologist... at your service, he added after a moment.  
  
Sit there, he directed, pointing at the table. I'll need to let the computers start, and open the program for you.  
Mikae sat gingerly on the cold surface, eyeing the tanks warily. What's the green stuff again?  
Von Reichter started his computer system. All my creations are dependent on it, and it's the sustenance that gives them their ablities. He began to type in commands. Once the process is underway, however, it won't harm you, and to be safe, I can give you an anesthetic which will dull the pain.  
For the first time, Mikae felt a jolt of fear race down her spine. It's painful? Is this REALLY safe?  
I'm experienced in these matters, my dear girl. If you relax, it will not hurt. And as long as you listen to me, yes, it will be perfectly safe.  
_But you said I'd be the FIRST CyberX. Are you sure you know what you're doing?_  
Lay back and calm down, please. I'll need to hook several needles into your veins.  
Mikae complied nervously. Needles? Couldn't this just be some new street drug? ..._but why would a scientist be making it _- assuming he DID make it.  
Von Reichter placed a gas mask over her mouth and nose. he stated, and breathe deeply. This will make things easier.  
Why she complied, Mikae couldn't figure out, but she did, and everything went black.


	7. Death And Rebirth

**Fallen Idol  
Chapter Seven: Death and Rebirth  
  
**

Well, it's not the weekend anymore. What'd you expect, continuous reading material? Keep a lookout for a joint project between Nick and myself. (Once we figure out what we're doing, that is.) And guys, I'm still looking for new story requests. Got one, let me know ASAP, will ya? Thanks! ;) _Note: My father used _convoluted_ to describe the way to upload my Cybersix videos to my iMac. Fun Fact._  
  
Von Reichter had been setting up his machinery for almost twenty minutes now. The girl resting on the lab table was still out cold, and would continue to lay there until he removed the mask. The process to create a CyberX was, though simple, lengthy, and a bit convoluted. The empty tank on the right was not, in fact, empty. It was instead filled with a microscopic virus, dangerous if not used correctly. When released through the tubes attached to the IV, the virus would latch onto her blood cells, making them vulnerable to the sustenance. Once it had properly settled, the sustenance could be released into her bloodstream, where it would attach itself to her blood cells and give her the abilities that she'd desired. However, if the sustenance was not administered within the time limits (which were still unclear), the blood would become too thin to be of use, thus killing the patient.  
He slowly turned on the flow of air in the empty tank and settled to wait until his moniter gave him the signal that would alert him to proceed to the next step. While the virus spread throughout Mikae, he studied her as she lay unconscious on the table. _Really, she's just the perfect build for a new series. The only problem now is to redesign her brain patterns to fit my purposes. I can't use the helmets again, that would be far too obvious._  
Von Reichter slowly straightened in his chair, then twisted to the computers and opened a new program, quickly sliding a small chip into its slot. Of course, he muttered, it can be hidden beneath her hair...yes, and it will rewrite the patterns from the outside, if attached at the correct place. Then it can be removed and... no damage at all! His twisted smile grew wider as he typed rapidly into the computer. _Oh, Cybersix, you HAVE met your match!  
  
_Mikae's mother, Sarah, rapped on her door. she called. I made you breakfast, kiddo. Waffles are waiting downstairs. When no response came from within, she twisted the doorknob and entered the barely lit room. Mikae, sweetie... Seeing that the computer was still on, she crossed the room and carefully put it on its screensaver. Mikae, get up. The woman turned to the bed, and stopped in her tracks.  
Her daughter was not sleeping. Her daughter was not there.  
Sarah ran to the open window. There was no sign of Mikae. Frantic with worry, she darted from the room, stumbling to a telephone, and hurriedly dialed the Meridiana Police. Hello?Yes. My daughter - she's missing.  
  
Cybersix had woken with a slight headache, something that was uncommon for her. It had taken most of her strength to roll out of bed. However, once she'd gotten up, the headache had subsided, and she was now quietly munching a bowl of cereal, watching the morning news.  
_We come to you now with a breaking news report. A local teenager, Mikae Krubens, has been reported missing as of 8:07 this morning. Anyone with information on the girl's whereabouts should immediately call the police at....  
_But Cybersix had already stopped listening, and was now hurriedly getting dressed. Someone had seen potential in Mikae, and she knew who it had to be. Adrian was out of the question for this, and she didn't fancy running around in leather in broad daylight. So she did something very uncommon and almost completely irrational - if she met Lucas, she'd die of embarassment.  
Cybersix pulled on a sweater and pants, yanked on a pair of shoes, and ran for the door of her apartment.  
  
Mikae also had a headache, but hers was severe and quite painful. And she really, really did not feel well. she groaned, wondering what exactly had happened, but was struck with an extreme panic attack when she realized that she could not remember a thing. Who she was, where she was, what she was doing there - all gone! As if she'd been...reborn.  
A sudden sharp tingle at the back of her neck caused her to jerk, and sit upright almost immediately. Her ears were picking up amazing things ... she could HEAR the humming of the lights in the room. _Rather annoying_. As her eyes adjusted to their surroundings, she noticed an improvement in the clarity of her vision, though she could not, for her life, remember what she was comparing it to.  
a voice asked. It was strange to her, yet familiar at the same time. Unnerving, but comforting as well. Mikae put a hand to her forehead, realizing that the pain was almost bearable now. she said weakly, then, reassured by her own voice, No, it's - it's getting better.  
That's good to hear.  
She still didn't know her name, or what she was doing here. She turned to face the man at the computer screen. Sir - who am I? Why am I here? Where is here? And- who are you?  
_So tedious,_ thought Von Reichter, _she asked that last question not an hour ago. _I am Von Reichter, you are in my laboratory on the peninsula, you're here because you chose to be here. Does this help?  
No memories were triggered, not in detail, but and did bring back images. _Meridiana... Green tanks... Metal... strange._ Mikae shook her head, not in response to his question, but to clear her thoughts. But... who am I?  
You are CyberX-1, the latest model-  
_Model?_  
-and you're here to lend your services to a grand cause.  
Mikae blinked. What cause is this?  
The destruction of Cybersix.  
_Cybersix..._ The name was familiar. She could not remember why, she did not know what her connections had been with the woman (yes, she knew it was a woman, somehow), but this man's reason seemed as good as any.  
Then... explain all of this. Please.  
And as her new master talked more and more, CyberX-1 began to take over the girl's body, and Mikae was pushed farther and farther into the subconscious mind.


	8. Lost, Found, And Trouble

**Fallen Idol  
Chapter Eight: Lost, Found, and Trouble  
  
**

I wrote this whole chapter during one day of school. My hand hurts. And sorry for the delay, everyone. I'll try to be better about it.  
  
From catcalls and obscene remarks to nods, smiles, and appreciative glances, Cybersix wasn't sure of the differences between the slums and the part of town. Still, it was nice to know that she could be accepted as a normal woman. _Not normal_, she cautioned herself. _Only so on the outside._  
She had trouble finding the house, not because she didn't remember, but because everything looked different from the sidewalks. Once she spotted the plague of reporters, however, she knew she had found the right place. Now if only the press would let her through! Using as little abnormal force as possible, Cybersix pressed through the crowd and rapped on the door.  
Go away! came the mother's sobbing yell. I can't answer your questions now!  
I'm not press, Mrs. Krubens. I think I can find your daughter, and it's best if we talk inside, away from these buzzards.  
The crowd rippled with distaste for this high and mighty woman, who seemed to think she could walk where she wanted and insult whom she dared, and not suffer the consequences. _Let them think what they will. It's not as though I'm going to be seeing them again._ From within there was silence, then, Come in, and the door opened. The reporters surged for the gap, but only succeeded in shoving Cybersix through. She regained her footing enough to force the door closed, much to the dismay of the gathered press.  
Thank you, Sarah murmured. They've been at it all morning, and I'm...just so tired. The woman's red hair hung uncurled around her shoulders, her face pale and stressed. I'm Sarah. Can I get you tea, or...  
No thank you, Cybersix replied gently, but I will help you get your daughter back. I wonder, can you show me her room?  
I suppose. The police have been through it already; once more can't hurt it, and she led the way upstairs.  
The room was almost as Cybersix had left it. There were perhaps more papers and books on the floor, and the bed was not made, but these were not signs of a struggle. In fact, there was no sign of a forced kidnapping. It was as if Mikae had simply left - willingly - out the open window. As Cybersix noticed the signs of stress on the window frame and walls, her suspicions were confirmed. _Fixed Ideas. There must have been a Type or Techno, if Mikae went willingly. Fixed Ideas aren't really talkers._ she sighed, I know where your daughter is.  
Is she - safe?  
I don't know. For a time, most probably. To keep her safe, I'll need to hurry.  
Will you bring her back? Can you?  
I'll try. The expression of grief on Sarah's face was disturbingly familiar. Cybersix was made uncomfortable by the strange similar look - and then she knew where she had seen it before. It had been on every Cyber's face when 29 died; it must have been on her own also. She felt a twinge in her chest, not a pain of illness, but the pang of an emotional scar. Yes, I'll try. You have my word.  
Thank you.  
A crowd of reporters and a hurried walk later, Cybersix was at her apartment, conversing with her cyberbrother. They were going to find Mikae.  
  
But CyberX-1 did not want to be found. More accurately, she did not know that anyone was searching for her. Von Reichter had taught her how to make use of her abilities, and had shown her several photos of Cybersix, the woman she would need to destroy.  
With every passing minute, CyberX-1 was more and more convinced of who she was. In fact, she was becoming devoted to the man who had created her - and things were going well. Once Cybersix was destroyed, so Von Reichter maintained, the two of them would take control of the globe, and CyberX-1, for her part, was ready.  
She was a fast learned and, according to the scientist, she was already able to execute, block, counter, and dodge the renegade's possible attacks with ease. But I must warn you, Von Reichter cautioned, if Data 7 is with her, you must also watch for him,  
Simple enough, CyberX-1 replied. Before I make the first round tonight, is there any neccesary training that I may have missed?  
When evening comes, go out and make sure you are comfortable with your roof legs', as it were. Look for places you can use to your advantage while fighting.  
  
And when you destroy her, bring me her vial.  
CyberX-1 did not like the perverse look on his face. Not at all. But she nodded. She was trained to follow orders.  
As the sun set over Meridiana, a figure clad in leather pants and a tanktop emerged from the forest to catch her breath. Ice blue eyes inspected the fingerless gloves she wore, and she checked to make sure that her combat boots were tied. This done, breath refreshed, she plunged gracefully down a small cliffside and continued into the darkened city.  
CyberX-1 was on the hunt.  
  
I don't like it, Data 7. I don't want to go there unless I can help it. If he has Mikae, he'll let us know. One way or another. Cybersix was dressed for the night, deliberating her next move.  
_You're a chicken,_ her brother snickered, not unkindly. _And a hen at that._  
You're no help, Data. And a nuisance to begin with.  
_Ouch. _If a panther could smirk, he was doing his best. _So? Are you going to find her? Or will you just sit here on your eggs?_   
Shush. I'm going. She opened her window. You wait here, she ordered, and leaped into the night.  
_Aww._  
The city was quiet, save for the hiss of distant cars, and the occasional wail of a siren. There was absolutely no activity anywhere on the rooftops. Cybersix really did not want to have to face her creator to find Mikae, but she'd given Sarah her word that she would try. She didn't really feel like breaking that promise, and besides - the mystery woman of the night did not give up so easily.  
She paused for a moment, trying to form a plan instead of jumping through the air aimlessly. Her cape cast a long shadow as the wind danced over her lithe, moonlit form. Then a sudden movement caught her eye.  
Another figure, not too distant, leaping across the roofs.  
_Fixed Idea,_ Cybersix thought, then corrected herself, with some surprise._ No._ This figure had grace, precision. The sort of ability...only matched by...by _Cybers_. But it was impossible! her mind screamed, the Cybers were dead!  
The figure stopped. Then it began to race towards her at an unnerving pace.  
Cybersix cursed herself. How had it... _Oh NO! _The moon had been at her back. She would have been as visible as a stain on Adrian's white oxford shirts. The figure was not stopping. _Oh, no..._  
  
CyberX-1 had been enjoying the freedom her legs allowed her. She could turn with no hinderance, land with no shock, leap without even an extra effort! She had almost forgotten her task in her new delight. Then, in the moonlight, she'd spotted her quarry. CyberX-1 knew what she had been sent to do.  
Now, as she raced for the woman, the only thing she was asking herself was _Why doesn't she RUN?!_


	9. There Will Be Others

**Fallen Idol  
Chapter Nine: There Will Be Others  
  
**

Oh, my head hurts. I asked Nick to write the fight scene for this chapter, but nooo, he's too busy. So uhm, yeah, this chapter's going to suck mighty badly. ...Enjoy!  
  
Whatever Cybersix was expecting, it was not Mikae, standing in front of her. The girl's eyes were cold and dangerous, and there was a new aura about her. she began, but the girl threw out a foot, and Cybersix barely dodged the kick. Stop this. He got you, didn't he?  
CyberX-1 spat on the roof. He didn't get me. There was a silence, then she spoke up again. What are you waiting for, six of 5000? Do you know me?  
Know you? Cybersix stepped forward to take her shoulders, but CyberX-1 grabbed her forearms in a vice-like grip. Through gritted teeth, Cybersix continued, You're Mikae. You- She was cut off as CyberX-1 kicked her feet out from under her, and she was twisted to the ground.  
I am CyberX-1. I do not know this Mikae, but it seems your care for her has hampered your ability to fight. Therefore I think you will die.  
  
The girl threw Cybersix forward. Get up and face me. Face your destruction.  
No, I can't. Cybersix got to her feet.  
  
_Never._   
CyberX-1 snorted, and then she rushed at her prey.  
Her pace was overwhelming to Cybersix. Blocking a punch would leave very little time to jump over a sweep kick, and that in turn left almost no opportunity to twist her head away from an uppercut. There was no chance to gain the offensive in this fight, and even if there had been, Cybersix was not sure how long she could manage to keep it. This was a losing battle, she knew, and a dangerous one. Mikae was not remembering who she was, and this was a problem. So Cybersix did the only thing she could.  
She appealed to the girl, not the fighter.  
Mikae, I know you're there- _Step away._ Mikae Krubens, remember that- _Jump; pull cape away from her._ Your mother's worried.  
The furious attacks slowed, then stopped as CyberX-1 searched her memory. Had she ever had a mother? She didn't think so, but there were flashes of laughing, warm hugs, sticky candy canes... But... I have no mother.  
Her name is Sarah. She's very frightened for you.  
CyberX-1 looked at the ground, then back at her opponent. You're lying. I don't know anyone who'd worry about me.  
You know me-  
You? Hah! The cold laugh and bitter, stinging comments that followed didn't seem to suit Mikae's teenage voice. You! My enemy?! I know your style, your principles, but YOU....  
Remember - you're Mikae!  
  
  
  
_Mikae...Mikae Krubens...Your mother...Sarah...you're Mikae...Mikae!_ The names were strange, but familiar. CyberX-1 stared at her former prey in shock, and disbelief, then turned and leaped into the alley below, running blind. Von Reichter had LIED. Though she didn't know how she knew, or where else she could go, CyberX-1 vowed to stay away from her creator. Far, far away.  
  
Von Reichter hung up the line with a Type's cell phone. _She's reverting... but then, it is no matter, not now. Let her go, there will be others. More reliable others, more... suitable others._ And he turned, smirking, back to the equations on his computer console.  
  
CyberX-1 followed her instincts, letting them take her to a familiar house, a familiar window, a familiar computer. She examined the clothes on the floor, the homework on the desk, and she picked up a framed photo - the only one in sight.  
It depicted a laughing little girl, perched on her mother's hip. The mother waved at the camera, the child waved a small teddy bear. Her little eyes were hidding behind pink-framed sunglasses, and she wore a white shirt with the words Moon Child on the front.  
_You never fell asleep... Stared out the window... Laughed whenever we read Goodnight, Moon together...  
_CyberX-1 dropped the picture, faling to her knees among the broken glass. She pressed her hands to her head, shaking violently with the rush of memories, over a decade of them. The park, a bike, a hallway, lockers and numbers, photos, newspaper articles, and blurry pictures, a flash of black against light, then the broken photo itself, and - Mikae fell silent again with that word, remembering the events of the last few days... Her newfound abilities and who gave them to her... The person she so admired... And-  
A low cry issued from the doorway. Startled, Mikae whirled around to see her mother, hair uncurled, leaning heavily against the doorframe. she began, relieved, but got no further as she was pulled into a bruising hug.  
Mikae, oh my Mikae..  
Mom... Mommy.  
Don't leave me like that, never again, promise me!  
Oh Mom, I won't, I do promise... Mikae looked out the window. But there's one more thing I have to do.  
Sarah smiled weakly through her tears. I'll make you some breakfast... Hurry, okay?  
Yes, Mom, I will.  
Sarah left the room, and Mikae looked at her computer, briefly considering going back to talk with her Internet friends... but decided against it. _Let them dream. The reality will be too harsh for them, for now... but someday..._  
And Mikae leaped out her window, searching for her fallen idol.


	10. Not Quite Lucifer

**Fallen Idol  
Chapter Ten: Not Quite Lucifer  
  
**

Here t'is, the end of Fallen Idol. Sure took me long enough, didn't it? Another story's on the way, called Epilogue, but be warned, it's definitely darker than my previous fics. Anyhow, the review tax is NOT repealed, so if you read, you review! Got it? Good!  
  
Since her memory had returned, Mikae was even more thrilled with the abilities she'd been given. All her teenage years, she'd hoped for the powers of her heroine, and now that she had them, she knew that her imagination had not exaggerated any of the feelings. With every effortless leap, her heart took its own wings and reached for the moon, the stars. From her experience with Von Reichter, she remembered that her were more finely tuned than Cybersix's, but it didn't bother her. She still wanted to finish high school, at least, and maybe even college.  
Maybe.  
Mikae had now returned to the rundown fire escape where she'd first seen Cybersix in person. She had no other leads to go on, and didn't really know why she'd come here, but it was as good a place as any to start. _And a very good thing,_ she noted, _is that I won't miss any auspicious movements. There are benefits to this enhanced vision thing, especially at night.  
_It didn't take very long for the panther to find Mikae. Cybersix had put Data 7 on search mode, and when a panther wants to search, he searches. Mikae looked up into a pair of yellow eyes, and she smiled. You must be Data 7.  
A nod, and a growl.  
I'm sorry, I don't understand-  
_That's because I didn't say anything._  
Mikae blinked, then said meekly,   
_Come on. Sister dear wants to talk to you._  
She followed Data 7 through the slums, and into an open window, where he sat down beside the couch, shifting his paws a bit. The muted TV flashed pictures around the lamplit room as Mikae looked around the modest apartment, noting the abandoned cape, hat, and gloves. Her keen eyes also picked up the name on a pile of mail, but she said nothing. _Mr. Seidelman... oh well. It does make sense, when you think about it. I'D want to hide from Von Reichter too._  
  
The girl smiled. Hello, Cybersix.  
Cybersix grinned, leaning against her counter, I take it your memory's back?  
That's right. Mikae sat down on the windowsill. I've been to see my mother. She's getting breakfast ready for me, but I told her I still had something to do.  
You plan to leave, then?  
Well, not at first. I want to finish high school. And maybe college. But I guess I'm confined to Meridiana in that respect.  
Cybersix smiled sadly. So he did tell you about the sustenance.  
I'm not worried. There never seems to be a shortage of Fixed Ideas around this town; it shouldn't be too hard for me to get along. I'll have to tell my mom, of course, but she'll have to understand.  
Mothers are good at that. Are you sure you'll be all right?  
Mikae laughed softly. I said not to worry, didn't I? I don't need two mothers, but you're a welcome friend, and you know that now, yes?  
I'm honored. You're a very special person, Mikae.  
CyberX-1. Who would've thought that it could really happen to me?  
Cybersix crossed the room and rested a hand on her cyberbrother's head. It's nice to know your designation, but keep your name, Ms. Krubens. You're very lucky to have one, especially after what's happened.  
Oh, I know.  
You'll be sure to contact me if Von Reichter comes after you?  
Yes, but I don't think he will. And if he does, I can handle his goons fairly easily, and him with more ease.  
Be careful. Cybersix held out her hand to Mikae, who gladly took it and squeezed gently. It's not every day I get to meet my equal. My better, even.  
I don't plan to go against you again. Don't bother with that. But I think we'd make a grand team, don't you?  
Cybersix laughed and leaned back against her couch. Yes, I'm sure we would. Just as long as you do your homework. Oh- and that reminds me, I think I should come clean with you now, seeing as you already know all about me-  
It's all right. I saw your mail, Mikae admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. I won't tell anyone at school. _Or otherwise,_ she promised herself, remembering the chatroom.  
Cybersix smiled. I'm much obliged, Mikae. Take advice now, when you feel a twinge in your left wrist, go after sustenance then. Don't get into my habit, waiting until it gets bad. And please be careful out there. You are confined to Meridiana now, no mistaking that, but I suppose conserving sustenance would let you out into the world for a time.  
I'll be fine, Cybersix. Hey, take my advice: Maybe _you_ should get a name.  
_Maybe I should, at that. _Take care of yourself, Mikae.  
Mikae stood up and prepared to go. And watch your back, Cybersix. She leaped out the window, playfully saluting her new friends.  
Cybersix knelt down and hugged Data 7. And what dost my brother think?  
_Thy brother dost think that thou must STOP talking like Billy Shakespeare. How much time have you been spending as Adrian?  
_ Time enough. But I meant about Mikae.  
_I knew what you meant. I think she's a good kid, unlike some high schoolers. _He punctuated this with a low growl._ But she's a bit overconfident._  
She has reason to be. Besides, aren't we all?  
_No. Just you._  
Cybersix leaned back. And what ELSE do you think of me?  
_Well, let's put it this way. In Meridiana, this city of the damned ... You're not quite Lucifer.  
_Many thanks, 29.  
_No thanks needed. Heck, sister, around here? It's the best you can hope for._


End file.
